Using Skills
About Skills - To view your character's skills, press "K" to open the Skills window. - Hover the mouse over the icon for info - The current skill level is displayed in the upper left corner. To raise the level of a skill, click on the plus (+) button in the lower right.* - Each time your character earns a new level, you gain one skill point. - You can see how many skill points you have remaining at the bottom of the window.* *You must have skill points to learn new skills or raise the levels of existing ones. There are requirements too, such as your player's level or another previous skill. Learning New Skills (1) Go to a skill master for your character's class. You may purchase skills only if you meet their requirements. Hover over the skills presented by the skill master to determine which ones you can learn. You may purchase skill books or, in some cases, obtain them by adventuring. (2) To learn a new skill, right click it in your inventory.* (3) To put a skill in your Quickbar or to increase its levels, go to your Skill Window (K). Just slide the skill into the desired spot of your skills bar. Your new skill will appear there.* *You must have a free skill point to learn a new skill or increase a level. Increasing Skill Levels (1) Open the Skill Window (K) and click on the "+" button of the skill you want to increase. (2) After you click on the "+" button, click on "Confirm" to accept the change. (3) Confirm that your skill has been increased by checking the skill level in the upper left corner of the skill icon. Positioning Skills in the Quickbar Getting Skills Ready to Use (1) Left-click the skill icon. (2) Drag the skill icon to the Quickbar slot you want to use (1-9).* (3) To use the skill, press the appropriate key (1-9) *Note that some skills are passive and cannot be dragged to a Quickbar slot, such as Masteries. Deleting Icons from the Quickbar Right click on a Quickbar slot to remove a skill from that slot. Skill Status Indicators -If you do not currently meet the requirements of a skill, its icon will be gray. For instance, if the skill requires dual weapons and you have only a single weapon equipped, the skill cannot be used. -After a skill has been used, it may need to recharge (cool time). There will be an effect showing that it is recharging. When the skill is available again, it will be animated and in full color again, or when you select it it highlights. Skill Masters -Each class has its own skill master who sells skill books specific to that class. Skill masters may also give quests. Braiken Castle Azure Knight - Duncan Segita Hunter - Tanesia Incar Magician - Yauze Vicious Summoner - Ingrid Segnale - Amie Bagi Warrior - Virakocha Loa Castle Azure Knight - Judiana Segita Hunter - Bruna Incar Magician - Eloi Vicious Summoner - Giovanni Segnale - Valerie Bagi Warrior - Natos Resetting Skills You can reset your skills one time for each character. To do so, first go to your character's skill master in either Braiken or Loa. (1) Select "Reset I would like to reset skill points." from the conversation options. (2) The "Reset Skill" window will appear, listing how many skill points you have and how many reset options you have. It will also list how much money it will cost to reset your skills. The more skill points you spent, the more expensive it will be. Click OK to reset your skills. (3) You will receive a message once your skills are reset. You will regain all your free skill points, and you can now reapply them; however, you cannot reset them again. *Warning: You can only reset your skills once per character. PS: You need to buy the skill books again. Note: You may buy Master Mistakes in the Item Shop.